


Never Boring With You

by Camy



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chizuru has been waiting for Chikage to come back for three months and misses him to the point of getting some help from Sen.  How will Chikage react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Boring With You

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this pair so much since she really gets out of her shell with him and he's so amused by her. I couldn't resist (I couldn't even TRY to) and I took the plunge with this small idea.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own no one, I'm only here for the food - er, the characters belong to their rightful owners and I am making no profit.
> 
> **Note:** I know it's really six months in the fan disc (Hakuouki Zuisouroku) but I didn't want to completely follow it.
> 
> **That has not been beta read** , but I hope it's understandable until I get this looked over.

He told her to come to him with she was ready, but he hadn't even bothered to tell her how to get in touch with him.  So she waited for him instead for three months since he had told her he would come and get her.  

 

However, he didn't.  Not once.  It was beyond weird given to how he was always there.  

 

So, Chizuru decided to just find him herself.  Luckily she knew exactly who to go to that would help her find the infuriating man.

 

"Eh?!  You two are - ?!"

 

Chizuru just smiled awkwardly with a blush at Sen, who was very surprised after hearing what was going on.

 

"That stupid Kazama for making you wait."  Sen's expression became mischievous, causing Chizuru to blink.  "Sooo?  How did he win you over?~"  

 

Chizuru blushed, her hands fiddling in her lap.

 

Sen giggled.  "You don't need to say, Chizuru~.  I know it had to be during the time he took you to Edo.  I was really shocked though when you asked him.  I will definitely help you Chizuru.  He'll be so surprised!"

 

* * *

 

When Sen said she would help, she really did mean it.

 

"Are...all demon clans in a place like this, Sen?"  It was ridiculous how large it was despite how steep the mountains were.

 

"It all depends on the clan.  For a clan like Kazama, well..."  Sen didn't need to say more since the two of them knew how much pride Chikage had.

 

Chizuru sighed.  She was so nervous but was also anxious.  She would finally get to see Chikage!  

 

"So, here's my plan."  Sen grinned as she whispered the details in Chizuru's ear.  

 

* * *

 

"Lord Kazama, an important guest has arrived."

 

Chikage sent a glare at the servant.  "So important that they dare to come here without notice?"

 

The servant did not speak again, causing Chikage to sneer.  "Well?  Who is it?"

 

"Senhime."

 

Chikage's eyes narrowed.  What did that damned female demon want now?  "Tell her to leave."

 

"She says that you must meet her - "

 

"Tell. Her. To. Leave."

 

The servant bowed low to the ground, trying to hide their flinch.  "Yes, my lord."  They slid the door shut before padding back down the hall.

 

"Tch, useless..."  His eyes slid to the window, staring at the lake at the botoom of the valley that his clan called home.  He had spent the past three months overseeing the area that was very far from human contact.  His people always came close but, the real reason was Chizuru, the never boring female demon that managed to intrigue him.  Chikage's expression softened with a smile.

 

"Chikage, I did not raise you so rudely to deny audience of important figures in our world."

 

Chikage looked at the door, seeing a well dressed, tall demon.  His mother.  "They did not request an audience."

 

"Oh?  Throwing excuses, are we?  What a rude son I have."

 

"You can go entertain them."  It was meant as an insult, but his mother just laughed.

 

"It is you who entertains our guests with that adorable personality of yours."

 

Chikage sneered at his mother, but she kept smiling while holding his gaze.  "Why are you here?"

 

His mother grinned wickedly, similar to his own.  "I was going to drag you out of this room, however,  I'm positive that you would escape the humiliation and go yourself to meet with Senhime."

 

An annoyed sigh came from Chikage as he stood up and disappeared into dark leaves and reappeared into the hall without a word.

 

His mother watched him leave with a smirk.  "Good boy."

 

Chikage had heard his mother, but didn't take the bait.  She was one of the several people in his life that could handle him.

 

As he came closer to the room where Senhime would be, the servant bent low onto the ground and slid it open.  Chikage walked inside, wanting to get this over and done with so he could get back to work.

 

"Why are you here?" he asked while sitting down but his crimson eyes widened at the one who was before him.

 

"Hello...Chikage," greeted Chizuru with a happy smile, her cheeks flushing.  She was wearing a kimono with red orange flowers accented with yellow cranes while the obi around her waist was white.  Her hair, which was usually in a ponytail, was now free and framed her face.

 

He was beyond speechless.

 

* * *

 

Chizuru blinked at him, wondering why he hadn't said a word.  Then again, Sen did say he would be surprised.  With a tilt of her head, she looked at him with a worried expression.  "Chikage?"  Maybe I surprised him too much.

 

He finally let out an amused "Hm" before laughing softly, causing her eyes to widen.  "You really are unlike other female demons."

 

"Uh..."

 

"So, you missed me so much you could not stand being away from me?  How flattering."  That got her to blush darkly, making him smile wide.

 

"Y-You!"

 

He couldn't but laugh loud this time, finding her spitfire retort, while not much, told him exactly what he figured.  She did miss him.

 

"You didn't even leave me information on how to contact you, idiot," she finally said in a slight hiss with fire in her eyes.

 

Chikage chuckled, finding her so amusing as he did before.  "I know.  Just to see what you would do."

 

She blinked again, her anger replaced with shock before the anger came back full force, even when he got closer to her to take her chin gently.

 

"Keep looking at me like that and I will kiss you."

 

Instead of becoming embarrassed like he expected, she pulled him to her and planted a hard, passionate kiss on him.

 

His usual cool, calculating crimson eyes widened until they could no more, his mind completely blank.  

 

It was when she pulled back with a heated, angry gaze that he came back to reality with a mischievous smile.

 

"Impressive.  However, let me show you what a kiss really is like."  He pulled her up against him, causing her back to arch while kissing her with a deep passionate kiss that took her breath away.  Her hands grasped his yukata tightly as she sagged against him.

 

Chizuru was flushing brightly on her cheeks that she looked down at the tatami floor after they pulled slightly away to breathe.  Her own breath was ragged but she could hear Chikage's rougher, which caused her to get even more embarrassed.  

 

Chikage took her chin gently to turn her face back to him.  "Not enough?"

 

"I-I think it is..."

 

He saw right through her lie and kissed her again with a smirk.  She let out a surprise gasp and shivered.  It was not fair how gentle and passionate his kisses were.  It was so unlike the cruel facade he usually wore in front of others.

 

"W-Wait," she tried to say but Chikage kept kissing her, making her forget what she was going to say.  He had so much build up passion that he couldn't stop kissing her and not just on her lips but on her cheeks as well.

 

Her face was burning hot as was her breath that was coming out fast due to excitement.  It was so new to her that she was afraid.  But, she wanted more.  She finally got to see him after three long months.

 

"Hm, you should see yourself right now."  

 

She shivered as he nipped her earlobe gently and pushed his chest to get him to stop.  He chuckled at her feeble attempt but if she told him to stop, then he would.

 

He kept showering her attention until a servant interrupted them with his meal.  Chikage couldn't help but sneer at them, causing them to leave after excusing themselves in a hurry.

 

"Chikage...," reprimanded Chizuru with a frown.

 

"They dared to interrupt."

 

"You don't need to treat them badly though.  They didn't mean to."

 

"Oh my, already ravishing her, Chikage?"

 

Chikage sent a powerful glare at the intruder, who just so happened to be his mother.  "Leave."

 

"How rude," she tutted.  "So?  Who is this?"

 

"Oh!"  Chizuru pulled away from him, which made his mood worsen, and bowed politely.  "I am Chizuru Yukimura, pleased to meet you."

 

His mother's eyebrows shot up.  "Yukimura?"

 

"Ah...yes."  She was still not used to being the descendant of the pureblood line but it didn't bother her anymore.

 

"How lucky for my son to find such a potential female demon to give him powerful offspring."

 

"Eh?"  Chizuru blinked at her cruel words.

 

However, Chikage wouldn't accept it.  "Mother," he said threateningly.  "While I would like at least ten - "

 

"Ten?!" interrupted Chizuru.

 

" - she is not here for me to breed with."

 

His mother stared at him for a while before smiling.  She knew exactly why Chizuru was here and he had taken the bait.  "Of course she isn't, not after what I have seen while walking in."  

 

"Ah!"  Chizuru hid her red face in her hands.

 

"Still, you thought I did not know how much you care for her?  You think too lowly of me.  Even the most prideful demons fall in love."

 

"Hm."  Chikage looked away with his arms crossed.  Chizuru giggled next to him with a hand at her mouth.

 

"Sen sends her congratulations to her both.  She helped Chizuru, Chikage.  You may want to send her thanks."

 

Chikage narrowed his eyes slightly before looking back at his mother.  "You knew all along...didn't you?"

 

His mother just lifted an elegant brow.  "What ever do you mean?"  With a smug smile, she slid the door closed and Chizuru couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized as he looked at her sharply.

 

"...You met her already."

 

Busted.  Chizuru tried to lie as she froze in mid laugh and shook her head.

 

"Oh?"  He leaned down over her until his lips were centimeters before hers.  "You did not meet her already?"

 

The close proximity made Chizuru falter.  "Okay, okay, I did.  Sen said that you were be so surprised and your mother came in and wanted to join in the fun.  And...and, um..."

 

"And?" urged Chikaga, wanting to hear more of what she could make up since it was so amusing.

 

"...Nothing."

 

"Tell me," he whispered as he brushed a finger against her neck.  She jerked against him and fell down on her backside, but he was quick enough to cushion her fall with a cushion that was nearby.

 

"D-Don't do that!"

 

"This?" he inquired with a smirk as he brushed two fingers against her collarbone, causing her to let out a gasp.

 

"Chikage!"  She had meant for it to come out angry, but it sounded like a moan more than anything.  Chizuru waited for Chikage to tease her again with her eyes closed but it didn't come.  She cautiously opened her eyes and saw that Chikage was staring down at her with a shocked expression.

 

He bent his head down, his eyes hidden from his bangs, before pulling away with a hand covering his face.

 

Chizuru was worried and pulled herself up and put a hand on his arm.  "Chikage?"

 

"Too close," he whispered.  It was so unlike that she moved on her knees to be in front of him.  "You may not know how to fight, but..."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Nothing."  He pulled her onto his lap with his arm around her waist.  "So, what season shall we mate?"

 

"M-Mate...?"

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"You mean marry?"

 

Chikage didn't prefer the term the humans used but he would humor her.  "Yes."

 

"Winter."

 

He chuckled.  It just so happened to be autumn.  "Of course.  Which means, you wish to mate right away."  

 

"That's not what I - wait, how do demons...mate...?"

 

The look he gave her told her it was different from humans.  Very different.

 

"W-What?"

 

He whispered in her ear, watching how red she became until she covered her face.  She could feel him chuckle and shook her head.  "Believe what you wish, but that is how we mate," he said next to her ear, tickling her with his breath.

 

"Come on...  Stop teasing me..."

 

"No."  His arm tightened around her waist and made her face him.

 

She looked at him quizzically.  "Wha - mmph."  Chizuru pushed against his chest to try and stop while moving her head back.  "Don't you think we should - I mean, we have - Chikage, listen..."  He kept interrupting her with kisses as she tried to pull away with a smug smile.  That only angered her more, but his gentle kisses kept calming her down.

 

It wasn't until her stomach growled that Chikage stopped with an amused grin.  

 

"It's not funny..."

 

His grin just widened before commanding new food to be brought up since the one before had become forgotten.  When the servant came back with food for him and Chizuru, Chikage wasted no time to tease her once more.

 

"Stop taking my food," she finally said and stole one of his.  Or at least tried to since he caught her chopsticks with his own.  Chizuru tugged to get free but his strength was far more than hers.  

 

"No fair."  She pretended to pout until Chikage became distracted by a servant came in with a letter in hand for Chikage, she managed to take her chopsticks away.  With a triumphant grin sent his way, she began to eat again.

 

When she was done with her chopsticks, she put them neatly on the tray and laid her head on Chikage's shoulder.  

 

He looked down at her with no emotion while ushering the servant away with a wave of his hand.  After the servant was gone, he allowed himself to smile softly while running one hand through her hair.

 

She closed her eyes, enjoying his gentle touch.  A giggle escaped her when he touched a ticklish part of her scalp.  While raising her head to look at him, she realized that he had been looking at her.  Suddenly self-conscious, and nervous, she looked away quickly with a flush.   

 

Chikage chuckled next to her before rising from his cushion.  "Come with me."

 

"Yes," she replied earnestly and did so as he slid open the door.  When she was about to leave, he pulled her back gently to make way for one of the servants to pass with a large bundle in their hands.

 

"Careful," he told her with an amused grin before stepping out of the room.  Then he stopped and looked at her over his shoulder while offering his arm.  With a smile, she took his arm and let him lead her to wherever he was taking her.

 

* * *

 

"Finally you two are here," commented Sen as Chikage and Chizuru stepped in.  "I had to make sure you were safe before I left."  Sen sent Chizuru a wink.

 

Chikage narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

 

"So, Kazama.  Did she sweep you off your feet?"

 

"S-Sen..."  Chizuru didn't want the two of them to fight.

 

"Is it not obvious?  My son is absolutely smitten by her."

 

"Shut up, Mother."

 

His mother and Sen laughed while Chizuru had to cover her own laughter.  Unfortunately, he could feel it and sent her a piercing look but it just made her her laugh more.

 

"Really," he commented, finding the three of them ridiculous.  "Shut up."

  
Sen just waved a hand at him.  "Yes, yes.  So?  What'd she do?"

 

Chikage just moved his attention to the window.

 

"My son is like his father.  He only lets the one he loves inside."

 

"Shut up."

 

"See?"

 

"Well, as long as you treat her right, Kazama, I will leave her with you.  However..."  Sen's voice turned threatening for the first time.  "If she comes to me in tears, you know exactly what will happen, yes?"

 

"Won't happen."

 

"Good.  I'll take my leave then.  Good luck you too!"

 

* * *

 

"D-Do I really have to wear this?"

 

"Yes, my lady."

 

"Please stay still, my lady."

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

 

"No, no,...don't bow, my lady."

 

"Ack.  Sorry..."

 

She was being dressed into the outfit that she and Chikage were going to mate in.  It was so different than the one before since it was so flimsy.  And the neck area was so low that she shivered.  "Is there, um, something...less revealing?"

 

"I'm sorry, my lady, but this is a custom to urge partners to consummate."

 

"Oh..."  She definitely didn't need the attire they were putting her in.  "I uh, I don't think I may need it."

 

They all gaped at her.

 

"W-What?"

 

"My lady, if you do not wear this, then the traditions this clan has set will be broken.  You must wear it, even if Lord Kazama finds you attractive already."

 

"Oh!  I'm so sorry, I just thought - I mean, of course, I'll wear it."  She had a feeling he would jump her immediately.  "Just...so embarrassing."

 

"All done."

 

She looked at the mirror that they set before her and immediately looked away with a bright, red face.  

 

"Now time for the obi.  He will untie this in his way of accepting you.  You must then open up his yukata to accept him."

 

"O-Okay.  Then...what?"

 

The woman only smiled.  "He'll take care of the rest."

 

* * *

 

Chizuru found herself in a very dark room that her eyes adjusted to in several seconds but it still made her wonder if she was in the right place.  Frightened a little, she reached for her sword in instinct before hitting herself mentally.

 

A chuckle made her jump and made a yelp.  "Relax."

 

She tried but her anxiety mixed with being nervous that she was tense.  Without even trying she could sense when he got closer and closer to her.  

 

When she felt his touch, she flinched, but thankfully he didn't laugh at her.  He started to touch her gently on her neck, back, stomach, and around her waist.  Eventually she started to relax and was led by him to the futon.

 

Right as she sat down, he wasted no time to make her relax again, causing her to shudder.  His touch was gentle and warm and she finally realized why they were in a dark room: To enhance their other senses.

 

When she felt her obi being untied, she parted his yukata - or at least tried to since she was so nervous fumbling with it.  Chikage laughed as he kept feeling her trying to push his yukata open.  "Further down," he hinted and soon found himself hissing when he felt her hands on his torso.  

 

"I'm sorry!"  She sat up to check if he was all right, but forgot how close he was and smacked her head right into his mouth.  

 

"Tsk!"  Chikage rubbed his mouth in irritation while Chizuo apologized.  

 

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."  She started to laugh at herself.  "I can't do anything right, can I?"

 

"You are the only female demon who would do that."

 

"I was worried...  I thought I hurt you."

 

There was a pause before Chikage shook with laughter, and it wasn't maniac as she thought it would be.

 

"It's not funny!"  

 

He just kept laughing, completely forgetting who and what he was.  All that was on his mind was how she thought she could hurt him.

 

"Okay.  I guess it is...pretty funny," she admitted and laughed along with him.

 

Their laughter, though different in octave, blended together wonderfully that others in the house paused at what was going on.  Surely that couldn't be their lord and had to be someone playing an instrument.

 

Chikage finally calmed down from laughing and looked down at her.  She had just made him laugh an actual laugh.  There was no mocking or psychotic thoughts, just a genuine laugh.  He had never laughed like that before despite hearing it from others the past years.

 

He cupped her cheek with one hand, making her look at him.  His eyes told her everything before they closed as he gave her one of his toe curling kisses.  She wrapped her arms around his back and arched against him, taking him down with her as she fell back onto the soft futon below them.  His hair tickled her cheek and nose, making her giggle.

 

With a grin, he pushed her clothing open and caressed her skin as if testing it.  Her shoulders lifted as she tensed from the contact but not in disgust, but of how sensual it was.  "Chikage," she whispered before he cupped one of her breasts.  It was amazing how much she felt from being touched by him.

 

Chikage took his time touching her body, taking it nice and slow.  His eyes roamed over her, taking in every part of her.  He knew she was beautiful but when she was underneath him with her cheeks flushed and looking up at him, he found himself liking her more.

 

No.  This was more than like.

 

When he was finally inside her nearing climax, that's when he realized what emotion he was feeling.  She was his, he enjoyed her company, and he would protect and practically spoil her.  All it took for him to understand was how she looked at him completely vulnerable with her hair spanned out and moaning out his name with passion before he released.  

 

He hadn't realized just how fast his heart was throbbing in his chest until he was catching his breath.  Wanting more, he kissed her gently and started once more and was glad that she allowed it.

 

"Chikage~!"

 

That sweet moan in a beautiful voice, he wanted to hear it again and again, but even he had a limit.  Pulling out gently, he laid down on his side next to her with his left arm around her waist to pull her him.  With her head nestled partially on his chest, they rested on the futon.

 

* * *

**_Several Years Later_ **

 

"Motherrrrrr!  I'm going to be fine.  I don't need to wear that jacket while playing!"

 

Chizuru only smiled at her eldest son at the age of fourteen as she helped him with his jacket.  "Yes, that's what you said last year, remember?  You don't want to get sick again."

 

"Hmph."

 

Chizuru giggled.  "So like your father."

 

"Mother, mother!  Look what I made!"

 

The youngest son ran off as Chizuru looked down at her and Chikage's only daughter, who was only five.  "Oh, a crane.  Shall we hang it up?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Watch out!" cried out two boys racing through the room into the yard.  They were twins and were both twelve who loved to mess around in the kitchen.

 

"Honestly..."  Despite the chaos, she smiled while watching the three boys play with the other demon offspring in the haven all of them called home.

 

An arm slipped around her waist and pulled her back, but Chizuru didn't cry out in surprise.  She just looked over her shoulder with a bright smile that caused Chikage to stare for a while.  He gently rubbed her stomach while stealing a soft kiss from her.

 

"Father is back!"  Their daughter tugged on his yukata while her siblings stopped playing.  "Father, father!"

 

The twin's faces twisted in disgust and pointed.  "Ew, they're kissing!"

 

"Shut up you brats," threatened the eldest before smacking their heads.  If they weren't demons, they would've face planted into the floor.  "Now, give me back my katana that you stole..."

 

The twins got up and ran while yelling, "No way!  Gotta catch us first!"

 

Chizuru pulled away and put a hand on her mouth while giggling.  "So noisy..."  She wouldn't have it any other way.  

 

"In the future, it will be even louder."

 

Her cheeks flushed before sending a hard look at Chikage.  "No way.  Not unless you want to bare them."  As much as she adored children, the thought of having so many was exhausting.

 

"We already agreed on fifteen."

 

Chizuru's eyes narrowed:  "You mean you decided."

 

"I do wish to have more."

 

"Honestly..."

 

Chikage grabbed her chin gently.  "How does thirty sound?"

 

"Absolutely not," she smiled before shoving a book in his face that she had been reading earlier.  There was no sign of surprise on her face when he dodged the assault with ease and pulled her front to his own.

 

He stared at her with a smirk until it softened.  His eyes told her everything, of how he felt towards her that he didn't need to say word.

 

With their children causing a ruckus in the background, they slowly kissed.

 

They were happy and content.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> His mother written here is my headcanon of what she would be like.


End file.
